Maculursis
|ailments = |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Nin10DillN64) }} Maculursis are Fanged Beasts. Physiology Maculursis are large creatures that bear a strong resemblance to Oculossis. However, Maculursis are larger and have a black, hairless body with red spots and a creamy yellow face. Their limbs are black with yellow joints and black feet. They have three clawed toes on their front feet and two on their back feet. Abilities Maculursis are stronger than both Oculossis and Orange Oculossis, but still lack any sort of elemental abilities. They have a tendency to feign death, similar to Gypceros. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Hard Claw *Infraorder: Spotted Beast *Family: Maculursis Habitat Range Maculursis are known to inhabit the Ancient Forest and Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Maculursis are voracious, opportunistic predators that eat anything that they can catch. They primarily feed on Kestodon, Kelbi, and young Aptonoth as they can potentially swallow the small Herbivores whole. They compete with other predators such as Tobi Kadachi, Anjanath, Odogaron, and Pink Rathian. Biological Adaptations Maculursis lack any elemental abilities and utilize their own fangs and claws to take down other creatures. Their black body acts as camouflage when they're active at night. The red spots serve to warn potential predators. Behavior Unlike Oculossis, Maculursis can be active during any time of the day. They have a habit of faking death in a manner similar to Gypceros. Attacks *'Lunging Bite': Maculursis will lunge and bite at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Its most common attack. *'Multi Bite': Maculursis will follow a hunter and bite them multiple times. Each bite deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Charging Bite': Maculursis will hold its jaws open and rush at the targeted hunter to bite them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Maculursis will swipe one of its front legs at the hunter, hitting them with its foot or claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Repeated Claw Swipes': Maculursis repeatedly swipes at the hunter with its claws in a manner similar to Arzuros. Each swipe deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Slam': Maculursis raises its forelegs above its head and slams them down on the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Maculursis lunges forward, smashing head first into a hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Back Kick': Maculursis kicks at the hunter with its back legs. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Belly Flop': Maculursis takes a few steps back and jumps forward at the hunter, revealing its belly and crushing them under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Back Slam': Maculursis looks behind and jumps backwards, crushing the hunter underneath its backside. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Crushing Ball': Maculursis curls up into a ball and rolls forward, crushing any hunter under its body. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Fake Death': Once its health is low enough, Maculursis will play dead. One can tell that it is still alive by its pulsating spots. It will get up and start thrashing after a few seconds, dealing a very large amount of damage. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Front Legs = ★★ *Back Legs = ★ *Body = ★ *Back = ★★ *Rear = ★★ Element *Fire = ★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ Status *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★ Notes *Maculursis was inspired by Bulborbs, common enemies that appear in the video game Pikmin and its sequels. Maculursis 's design in specifically based on Spotty Bulbears. *Its face, front legs, and back can be broken. *When low on stamina, Maculursis will trip after performing certain attacks. It will eat an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Their roars require Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Nin10DillN64